She's the Teardrops on His Guitar
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Onesided ShinoHina, NaruHina. Shino knows how he feels about his teammate, but he lover her enough to let her go. Teardrops on my guitar by taylor swift. oneshot.


**I don't own Naruto.**

**Shino's POV**

_She looks at me_

_I fake a smile so she won't see_

_That I want and I need_

_Everything that we should be…_

_O.o.O.o_

Hinata and I were walking together on the way to meet Kiba at the training grounds. She had always said that I was her closest friend, and she always told me everything. If only I could tell her everything. If only I could say that I want to be more than _just_ friends. But she likes Naruto. I could never compete with that. So I just smile when she looks my way.

O.o.O.o.O

_I'll bet he's wonderful_

_That boy she talks about_

_And he's got everything _

_That I have to live without_

_O.o.O.o.O_

She told me she asked him out yesterday, and he said yes. I could see the happiness in her eyes as she told me. I couldn't tell her how I felt. It almost made me feel empty when she first told me. She always talks about how amazing he is. I envy him. He has what I could only dream about.

O.o.O.o.O

_She talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when she's with me_

_O.o.O.o.O_

We reach the training grounds. She tells me all these things about _him._ I just stand there and think. What would it be like if it were _me?_

"Yo, Shino! Snap out of it, man!"

I shake my head. Kiba's standing right in front of me. It was our turn to spar. I fought with him, not even seeing him as I watched her fight with our sensei. Kiba clips my shoulder. Instead of getting angry, I just laugh. What is this girl doing to me?

O.o.O.o.O

_She says she's so in love_

_She's finally got it right_

_I wonder rif she knows _

_She's all I think about at night_

_O.o.O.o.O_

The day's training is over. I walk Hinata home. On the way, she says that she's finally done something good in her life. She's never been happier. I can see that she truly loves him. She always has. I never stood a chance. It's getting late, so I turn in for the night. I don't fall asleep right away. I imagine the beautiful lavender-eyed girl in my arms, what would it be like. I'll never know. But, I will always be there. That could be enough. I'll always be her friend. I drift off to sleep wondering if she knew my dreams.

O.o.O.o.O

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a whishing star_

_She's the song in the dark I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

_O.o.O.o.O_

The next day is similar. I go home late again, but I don't go to bed. I have no reason to. No training tomorrow. I grab my guitar from its stand. No one knows I can play, and if it all works out, no one will find out. I take to the trees and go to a dark glade in the middle of the woods. I can see the bright moon and the countless stars in the sky. The crickets start a prelude for me, and I start playing my sad song and sing quietly to myself. A shooting star flits across the sky. I don't bother, my only wish can never come true.

O.o.O.o.o

_She walks by me_

_Can she tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there she goea, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_O.o.O.o.O_

A new day, and I go to the market. Then I see her, with _him_. She looks so happy, and beautiful. She wears a nice kimono, a definite change fromm the training clothes I always see her in. So happy. My breath hitches as she walks past. She didn't notice, did she? No. I turn around and watch her leave. Her step no longer falters, and she holds her head up high. She loves him.

O.o.O.o.O

_He better hold her tight_

_Giver her all his love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know he's lucky 'cause_

_O.o.O.o.O_

I watch as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her tight to him. You better lover her, cherish her, Naruto. Know that you are lucky. Luckier than I'll ever be.

O.o.O.o.O

_Sh'es the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_She's the song in the dark I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_O.o.O.o.O_

I'm back in the dark glade again. I'm working on a new verse to the song no one will ever hear. My voice falters again and I stop. I look at the star lit sky. Romoving my sunglasses, I let the tears freely fall as I wish the impossible on the brightest star I can see. I wish for her.

O.o.O.o.O

_So I go home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put her picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

_O.o.O.o.O_

I finish, and return home at a late hour. Not a soul walks the deserted streets. I reach my home and crawl into bed. I reach to turn off the lamp by my bed, but my hand brushes a picture from. I pick it up and stare. Team 8. Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and me. I look at her beautiful face one last time and put the frame down on the table. I flick off the lamp and try to fall asleep.

O.o.O.o.O

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_She's the song in the dark I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_O.o.O.o.O_

She's the only one I ever let get this close. She'll never know. It hurts when I watch her. But I can't look away. A tear falls, but I catch it before it leaves the safety of my black lenses. It breaks my heart. I'll never stop singing for her…and she'll enevr hear the words.

O.o.O.o.o

_She's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And she's all that I need to fall into_

_She looks at me _

_I fake a smile so she won't see_

_O.o.O.o.O_

_I cherish the time we do spend together, even if it is spent throwing punches and weapons. I'll never be enough for her. I accept that. But I love her. I know she'll be there for me, too, if I ever need a friend. My eyes water again at the thought. She turns back to look at my face. I smile at her so she doesn't see my pain. I love her._


End file.
